History of Surreal Memes
This page is dedicated to the documentation of the history of Surreal Memes and the changes they have commonly gone through. If you have any information on Surreal Meme history, please add it here. Thank you. History Memes with surreal nature have undoubtedly existed for a long time, the start of which being not easily documentable. However, the type of surreal memes that this wiki revolves around started at around early 2016, though some components of them were created earlier, for example, Meme Man's original 3D model was created in 2014, and Orang's was made all the way back in 2006. The earliest components of Surreal Memes are likely to be the Pillars, as their appearances were derived from Nigerian sculptures made somewhere from 1300-1400 AD. Early Surreal Memes In early 2016, Surreal Memes started out as rather low-quality, which was likely part of the joke at that time. Instead of the space background that a lot of Surreal Memes have nowadays, these early examples had basic white backgrounds. For example, SUCC, which is the first Surreal Meme we know of at the moment, looked like this: The meme comes from February 2016, possibly earlier, and was originally made (presumably) by Greene De La Bean, a creator who made many early Surreal Memes (often involving vegetals, one of which is his mascot) including ANGERY. As you can see, the meme is rather low-quality, as it contains poorly drawn speech bubbles, and mostly blank backgrounds. Some more memes like this were made. As early 2016 went by, Surreal Memes stopped using speech bubbles and instead simply used text (it's likely that SUCC was the only one with speech bubbles). The first high quality Surreal Memes were born when Special meme fresh made a new Surreal Meme series, Meme Lads, on his YouTube channel. The videos were quite well-made as opposed to the basic comic ones that came before it. These early Surreal Memes were commonly using the main characters and themes. Many contained Meme Man, Orang, vegetals, Pillars, and the like. Newer Surreal Memes But Surreal Memes didn't become fully high quality until early 2017, as evident with memes like N O V E G E T A L. By mid-2017, modern creators like BagelBoy and Timotainment started making Surreal Meme videos. That was when Surreal Memes took on their more known, modern form. Since the start of 2018, more creators such as PoseidonHeir, MoistCheese, and recently, Astrocookie, have arrived on YouTube, and have followed in the footsteps of older creators such as BagelBoy, Timotainment, and Special meme fresh. Nowadays, it has been taken to notice that the format of Surreal Memes is sometimes predictable and lacks diversity, and recent Surreal Memes have been using more unique characters and themes, although the common and original characters remain prevalent within them. Surreal Memes are constantly changing and evolving, for a future unreality, as the subreddit would say. They are still very prevalent, and the future of Surreal Memes looks very promising. But only time will tell what changes come next.